The Silence of Innocence
by AmarisLives
Summary: Valentina had just moved into Mystic Falls with her parents. They had lived there and so did her older brother Samuel. She doesn't know what hits her when everyone is suddenly acting even stranger by the day. It's because there are things Valentina doesn't know about her own family or the town or about the people she came into contact with. There is only person who might be curious


**Okay! Hi there! I hope you are having a great spring break. I have a crap load of homework, but I'm still going to manage to have fun without ripping my head off with about homework so much! So read and enjoy because **_**I'm in love with Damon Salvatore! He is so damn sexy! I can't help it! Omg, I should stop talking!**_

**Anyways, read and Enjoy!:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Okay, how do I start my day off like this? At school, of course, but my gosh I was quite the nervous ole' chap don't you say. Well, I do. Anyway, I had just moved to Mystic Falls and my parents were kind of born and raised here and had my older brother Samuel, who is now living here with his fiancé. My parents decided to move back here from California. Which I didn't mind, but I can tell that I'm going to enjoy myself here along with the peacefulness I feel all around me. I walked into a history classroom and as I walk in all eyes was on me. My eyes widen as I look away blushing wildly.

"Please, Valentina have a seat anywhere you like," he kindly tells me.

I slightly nodded as I sat down behind a girl with straight brown hair. She kept looking at this one guy who was quite handsome as a fact. Nice ruffled hair and lovely features I might say so myself. I quietly pulled out a book and began to read. Then I heard turning and frantic noises in front of me. I tuck a brown curl behind my ear as I look up at the girl with a small face and brown eyes.

"You must be Valentina, right? Samuel's younger sister?" she asks me.

My eyes widen some more. "How do you know that?" I asked.

"Your parents were friends with mine. Were neighbors," she says smiling at me.

I smiled some, but I looked away and back at her. "What's your name?" I asked her.

"It's Elena," she sweetly tells me.

"Oh, what a nice name," I told her.

She lifts her shoulders up and then back down as she beams at me. "Thank you, but I like yours better," she tells me.

"Oh, thanks," I said my smile widening just a bit.

She shakes her head. "Oh, god I'm so rude, this is um. . . Stefan Salvatore." She points out towards him.

My eyes blink as I look at him. He turns to look me in the eyes and he smiles at me. "Nice to meet you, Valentina," he tells me.

My name on his lips sounded so smooth. Wow! "Nice to meet you too," I said back.

"Let's hang out today afterschool with Stefan, if you don't mind," she softly tells me.

I shook my head. "No, I don't mind, I'll just call my par-

"We live right next door to each other!" she squeaks.

I laughed. "Oh, that's right. I'm sorry. I've never lived here before," I said.

"The whole town knows. They've been quite frantic to meet the Valenson's daughter," she says to me.

"Please, don't say that," I whispered.

Her eyes filled with distant worry as Stefan's eyes filled with curiosity. "Why?" she whispers to me.

"That last name has a long history and it's not so lovely," I said. "I hate it."

She puts her hand on mine. "Well, I love it," she tells me smiling at me once again.

I nodded my head smiling as well.

I followed behind them both as they held hands like a lost puppy. This was quite awkward. We walk up towards the boarding house I've heard about all over this small town. It was quite the big thing, you know. All magnificent and all . . . I followed close behind as Elena stops and wait for me.

"I'm so sorry if I'm making you feel like a third wheel," she pleaded.

"Maybe I should go," I said trying to walk away.

Her hand caught my wrist. "Please," she says her eyes widening. "I just want to get to know you. I promise I won't bite."

I softly pulled my wrist from her grip. "Fine," I said. "I just don't get how I'm so important."

"Stop it! I just want to be friends with you!" she squeaks.

I walk inside the house filling everything inside of me. I followed close behind Elena as she leads the way for me and talks about the house's history. I nodded in appreciation and the whole entire time Stefan's eyes kept squinting at me. My head kept looking in every direction possible. I look over at him and I smiled shyly.

"This house is magnificent. It's truly amazing," I complimented him.

He nods his head before looking at me. "Thank you, Valentina." He says to me.

He gets up from the couch. "Want anything to drink?" he asks me.

"Sure. Can, I have some water please?" I asked him.

I followed close behind him and Elena on my tail as we headed towards the kitchen. He hands me a glass of water and watches me intently as I drink it.

My eyes widen as I put the glass down onto the marble countertops. "Um. . ." I trailed off.

"Stefan, you should know by now," Elena cautiously tells him.

He looks my way once more. "I'm sorry, Valentina. I didn't mean to make you feel so uncomfortable." He apologizes.

My ears perked up as I heard the door slam shut quite loudly that I jumped. Elena's eyes widen and so did Stefan's. "Valentina-"

I look over at Elena and Stefan and I heard a voice . . .

"Jeez, can these people get any more annoying, like today for instance. . . . and who are _you?"_ I heard the voice ask behind me.

I turned around to a guy wearing a dark blue thermal with the sleeves rolled up and simple pants. He had ruffled black hair and striking blue eyes. His lips tilted up in anticipation. "Are you. . ." he trails off.

"Damon, don't _even _think about it," Elena says through her teeth.

He shrugs his shoulders and still looking at me. "Damon, stop-

"Shut up, Stefan, she's just human," he says rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I'm human and what are _you?" _I softly asked him.

"I'm Damon and you are Valentina." He says in astonishment.

I nodded my head. "I am," I simply said to him.

I felt his eyes on Elena quite lovingly and I knew for sure he wouldn't dare care about me. Whoever he was. I pick up my bag. "Maybe, I should get going and leave you lovebirds alone," I said walking away quickly.

I just got to the door and I heard footsteps trailing behind me. "Look, Elena I have to go and I have things to unpack-

I turn to face Damon's smirking fox face. His head cocks to the side as he looks at me with amusement. "You are quite the thinker, aren't you?" he said teasing me.

My eyes narrowed at him. "I may not know you at all, but they way you look at her . . . I can see it all," I said looking up at him.

His smile had fallen right off his face and his face creases into pure anger as he looked down upon me. He came closer to me, his hands threatening to come near me. "Samuel knew. Maybe you should ask him," he dangerously whispers to me.

I stood taller, but failed. Yet, I tried. "I don't know how my brother has anything to do with this or my parents. I just moved here a few weeks ago," I told him.

My heart was pounding and I was shaking in terror of it all. "Samuel knows everything that you should know. Hell, ask your damn parents, they know as well," he says.

"About what!" I demanded.

His fingers come around my chin, but I yank my chin away from his fingers. "Don't touch me," I whispered.

He still somehow manages to grip my chin once again. "You've came into a world that you'll never be able to get out of and you won't be happy with what happens in the end. So, if I were you, I would run for my life starting now," he whispers.

"You don't know my story," as cheesy as it sounded.

"Oh, I know about your family, Valentina. With you here, he'll go insane. It won't even be the weekend yet and he'll come for you asking questions and your parents do know what danger you'll be in." he tells me.


End file.
